Dia, Ketenangannya
by shigatsu-sanjyunichi
Summary: Ia sangat –sangat rindu akan gestur atau kata-kata singkat yang membuat rasa jenuhnya sebagai abdi negara menghilang. Ia butuh ketenangan itu. Di sisinya, merupakan sebuah adiksi tersendiri bagi Cagalli / semi-au, oneshot, fluff / asucaga / complete


**Disclaimer: i own nothing, but this plot.**

**Warning: timeline semi-au/between gs-gsd timeline. OOC. Typo(s). asucaga/kiraku. Fluff.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Dia, Ketenangannya<em>**

"Aku tidak bisa tidur. Bisakah aku tidur di sini?"

"Lagi?"

Cagalli Yula Atha memilih untuk tidak menjawab pertanyaan singkat dari pemuda Coordinator di hadapannya. Dia, yang juga seorang ajudan dan garis miring seorang pelindung Cagalli menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Ini sudah malam yang kesekian kalinya –entah yang keberapa, ia tak pernah meluangkan waktu untuk menghitung bahwa gadis pirang itu menyatakan berbagai alasan atas apa yang ia minta.

"Kenapa sekarang?" tanya pemuda itu lagi setelah jeda waktu yang tidak begitu lama, setelah Cagalli yang lebih memilih untuk memfokuskan matanya ke direksi lain. Kali ini ia mencoba untuk berpikir lebih keras karena otaknya tidak menemukan alasan yang pas.

"Penghangat suhu di kamarku mati."

"Bohong."

Tidak berhasil.

Tentu saja, bagaimana pun juga seorang Coordinator tak akan mudah percaya dengan alasan bodoh seperti itu.

Tapi ia sudah malas berpikir. Dan menjadi seorang Cagalli yang mudah tersulut itu hanya dibutuhkan sebuah tatapan yang dapat menakutkan lawan bicara agar mereka luluh dengan kekeraskepalaan yang ia miliki.

Iris madu keemasan itu bergelora menunjukkan rasa kesalnya, "dengar Athrun," sebuah jari telunjuk mengacung tepat di depan hidung pemuda yang ia panggil dengan sebutan Athrun itu, "masukkan aku atau Kisaka dan Myrna akan memergoki kita," desis Cagalli.

Alih-alih merasa terancam, Athrun malah menaikkan salah satu alisnya. Terlihat ia sedang bingung dengan gadis di hadapannya ini. Sedangkan Cagalli, yang memperoleh pandangan dari iris mata zamrud tersebut langsung memerah, rasa malu menjalar ke mukanya.

"Ini perintah, **Alex Dino**."

Tameng terakhir, dan berhasil. Meski Athrun yang sedang memegang gagang pintu kamarnya sedikit berpikir ragu untuk mengijinkan Cagalli yang dengan seenaknya telah mengetuk pintu dengan keras dan mengganggu apapun yang ia kerjakan di malam hari ini. Tapi toh, ia akhirnya membukakan juga pintu untuk Cagalli yang langsung menerobos dan tanpa sungkan menjatuhkan dirinya di atas tempat tidur milik Athrun.

Tanpa banyak bicara, pemuda berambut biru kelam itu langsung menutup dan mengunci pintu kamarnya. Dan ia tak lupa berharap semoga tidak ada seorang pun yang mengetahui jika gadis yang akhir-akhir ini sedang dilatih untuk menjadi seorang pemimpin itu diam-diam berada di kamar pengawal pribadinya, tidak akan ada yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika mereka ketahuan, tapi setidaknya mereka sendiri pasti bisa menyimpulkan dari awal bahwa itu adalah suatu bencana. Pertama, karena Cagalli adalah sebuah kunci dari negara sedangkan ia hanya seorang bawahan. Kedua, karena Cagalli adalah seorang gadis, dan ia seorang pemuda. Sungguh ia sangat yakin jika tanpa ragu Kisaka akan membunuhnya suatu saat nanti jika ia mengetahui Cagalli dan dirinya yang tanpa sengaja melakukan hal konyol kemudian mengakibatkan suatu hal yang tidak para Tetua inginkan. Benar-benar sebuah ironi.

"Kau sedang apa?" tanya Cagalli penuh dengan rasa penasaran ketika Athrun telah sampai menghampiri gadis itu. Ia kemudian menaiki tempat tidur dan kembali memposisikan dirinya sama seperti saat Cagalli belum datang ke kamarnya. Bersandar pada kepala tempat tidur, dengan salah satu kaki lurus, sedangkan yang lainnya ditekuk hingga menyerupai angka tujuh.

"Baca buku," jawabnya singkat. Sejenak Athrun berpikir akan kembali menanyakan alasan Cagalli datang ke kamarnya di tengah malam, tapi ia memutuskan untuk tidak menanyakannya sekarang. Biarlah, pikirnya enteng. Lalu dengan santai ia mengambil buku yang ia baca tadinya. Sebuah buku bersampul merah dengan judul yang tak begitu terlihat jika ditatap dari sudut pandang Cagalli itu, tadi terletak di atas meja kecil yang ditaruh di sebelah kanan tempat tidur milik Athrun. Jemari ramping milik Athrun kemudian membuka buku itu. Iris zamrudnya bergerak serius seiring dengan deretan-deretan paragraf di sebuah halaman yang belum sempat ia baca.

Hanya sebuah kata "oh," respon yang bisa Cagalli berikan. Athrun sepertinya sedang tidak ingin diganggu ketika ia membaca buku. Gadis itu pun menatap langit-langit kamar sederhana milik pemuda yang sedang diam di sampingnya tanpa tahu harus melakukan apa.

"Athrun?" ucap Cagalli setelah detik berlalu dengan lambat.

"Hn?"

Athrun menjawab. Bagus, karena ia tak mau diam saat ini. Mencari topik pembicaraan dengan pemuda yang selamat di perang Jachin Due bersamanya beberapa waktu yang lalu adalah satu-satunya yang bisa ia pikirkan untuk mengatasi rasa bosannya saat ini.

"Kita sudah lama tidak bertemu Kira dan Lacus." Yang Cagalli lihat dengan matanya bayangan wajah saudara kembar yang baru saja ia ketahui serta seorang gadis cantik berambut pink tertera di langit-langit kamar Athrun.

"Ya."

"Sudah berapa lama? Seminggu? Dua minggu?" Gadis itu berusaha mengingat terakhir kali mereka berdua bertemu di kediaman Pastur Malkio. Saat itu Cagalli dan Athrun yang berhasil meluangkan waktu dapat mengunjungi panti asuhan di mana Kira dan Lacus juga tinggal. Mereka makan malam bersama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, penuh dengan keramaian. Menyenangkan, perasaan yang Cagalli rasakan saat itu. Setelah di daulat sebagai penerus Athha setelah ayahnya mengorbankan diri demi tanah negaranya, Cagalli jarang merasakan perasaan menyenangkan saat duduk bersama di meja makan.

"Hm."

"Aku rasa Kira dan Lacus baik-baik saja," kemudian bayangan ketika Lacus memeluk Kira saat pemuda berambut coklat itu merasa jatuh, masih di malam yang sama ketika Cagalli dan Athrun mengunjungi mereka terakhir kali. Seperti saat Archangel berada di angkasa, bersiap menghadapi perang _Valentine _Jachin Due, Kira kembali menangis setelah ia terbangun dari mimpi buruknya dan lagi, Lacus-lah yang menjadi topangan Kira. Bagaimana pun juga luka lama yang terdalam masih sangatlah sulit untuk bisa disembuhkan, bahkan hampir tidak mungkin.

"Yeah."

"-dan juga anak-anak. Mungkin sekarang mereka sedang tidur karena kelelahan bermain seharian." Belasan wajah polos yang bisa ia hapal satu per satu muncul, Aiden dengan mata hijaunya yang dalam, Ryu anak paling muda di antara mereka yang memiliki iris pekat dan mata lebar, Eva gadis periang yang sering membantu Lacus memasak, Sassy, Kreva, dan May yang selalu bertiga karena mereka tidak bisa dipisahkan, dan yang lainnya. Gadis berambut pirang itu menjabarkan semua tentang anak-anak panti asuhan dengan keceriaan samar.

"Aa."

"Eh, tidak hanya bermain! Mereka juga membuat kue bersama Lacus yang kemudian mereka lemparkan ke wajah Kira." Gadis itu pun tertawa pelan atas kalimat kekanak-kanakan yang meluncur dari mulutnya sendiri.

"Benar."

"Kau tidak mendengarkanku!" Cagalli mencubit betis Athrun dengan kesal. Dari semua kalimat yang ia utarakan Athrun hanya menjawabnya singkat-singkat, tidak lebih dari satu kata. Bahkan ia sama sekali tidak ingin beralih dari bukunya sedikitpun meski hanya melirik Cagalli sekilas! _Ya ampun..._

"Hei! Aku dengar, kok." Athrun mengusap tempat yang baru saja Cagalli cubit sambil meringis.

Cagalli langsung bangkit dari posisi berbaring sebelumnya, lalu menumpu badannya dengan kedua tangan yang ia letakkan dibelakang tubuhnya. Muka gadis itu menjadi masam.

"Kau bicara kalau kita sudah lama tidak mengunjungi Kira dan Lacus, kan? Lalu tentang anak-anak, Aiden, Ryu, Sassy, Kreva, dan yang lainnya. Terus tentang kue yang dilemparkan ke muka Kira, ya kan?" Jelas Athrun telah mendengarkan dirinya sambil membaca buku.

Gadis itu menggerutu pelan, mengoceh tentang seorang Coordinator berambut biru bodoh tidak mengerti perasaan seorang gadis. "Sudahlah," ucapnya menyerah sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangan kanannya.

Athrun mengendikkan bahu secara tidak peduli. Kemudian ia mengamati Cagalli yang sedang membuang muka acuh tak acuh kepadanya, memperhatikan ekspresi gadis itu dengan seksama dalam diam, seperti yang ia selalu lakukan.

Dengan celana piyama berwarna biru muda yang dipadukan dengan kaos putih gading yang sedikit kebesaran di badannya, Cagalli yang Athrun lihat saat ini sungguh berbeda dengan apa yang ia temui sehari-hari sebagai calon kepala negara. Dalam seragam militer Orb, Cagalli terlihat sangat berkharisma meski hanya dalam beberapa bulan ini ia mengambil alih kekuasaan Uzumi. Walau awalnya sangat sulit ia lakukan, namun semangat idealisme yang sang Atha sebelumnya tinggalkan jauh lebih kuat dari keinginan untuk tidak mengikuti jejak ayahnya di dunia politik, terlebih tekanan dari perdana menteri yang lain serta diumurnya yang masih belia, gadis itu mengabaikan semua hal yang benar-benar ia inginkan dari dalam lubuk hatinya. Cagalli rela berkorban. Ia memang jauh lebih kuat dari apa yang orang-orang kira. Dan kini, Athrun sadar, yang Athrun lihat di hadapannya hanyalah seorang gadis biasa dengan segala rasa dan emosi yang ia punya, bukan semata-mata sebuah calon bidak catur yang akan dibentuk menjadi seorang yang dapat diandalkan bangsanya.

"Kau rindu padaku," ucap Athrun tiba-tiba.

"Huh?" Cagalli ternganga, tidak begitu mengerti apa yang baru saja Athrun katakan. Kali ini gilirannya memandang pemuda itu dengan salah satu alis terangkat.

"Kau datang kemari karena rindu padaku, ya kan?" dengan ekspresi yang hampir biasa saja, seakan apa yang ia katakan adalah kalimat bernada 'semut makan gula,' Athrun kembali mengulang pernyataan yang membuat kedua pipi Cagalli merona. Tak pelak sebuah bantal terdekat yang ada langsung ia lempar kepada Athrun yang menangkapnya dengan sempurna.

"Apa-apaan kau ini?!" Cagalli meraih leher Athrun kemudian memiting dan menjitak sekali kepala bersuraikan rambut biru pemuda itu.

"Hei!" beruntung Athrun memiliki dasar-dasar bela diri yang pernah dipelajarinya selama ikut kemiliteran ZAFT, pemuda itu tanpa menggunakan banyak tenaga dapat menjungkirbalikkan gadis yang bermain-main dengan kekerasan dengannya itu. Ia menjepit posisi Cagalli di bawahnya dengan mencengkram salah satu lengan si _blonde _di sisi tubuhnya_._

Athrun menyeringai, "menyerah?" oloknya pada Cagalli.

Dengan pernyataan Athrun sebelumnya ditambah dengan posisi yang ada sekarang, gadis itu semakin memerah. Cagalli sengaja membuang muka lalu mendengus berharap agar rasa malu yang dari tadi menjalar cepat-cepat hilang.

_Terimakasih Tuhan, _bahkan Athrun menyingkir darinya. Meski garis-garis wajah pemuda itu masih terlihat sangat menikmati melihat Cagalli.

"Sudah malam. Tidur sana," perintah Athrun setelah beberapa menit berlalu.

Cagalli tidak menjawab. Pikirannya melayang entah ke mana, saat Athrun mengatakan demikian, ia ingat bahwa akan ada terjadi sesuatu esok hari yang tidak ia inginkan. Dari awal tujuannya datang ke kamar Athrun di malam hari adalah untuk mencari ketenangan yang selalu ia dapat saat pemuda itu berada di sekitarnya.

Satu-satunya penerus Zala itu mengerti akan perasaan Cagalli walaupun ia tidak tahu apa alasannya. Lengan kirinya terangkat, dan menyusup di sela kepala Cagalli dan tempat tidurnya. Kemudian tangan yang lainnya memeluk pinggang Cagalli, membawa gadis itu semakin dekat dengannya. Hidung Athrun yang menyentuh surai keemasan Cagalli menghirup aroma _lily _yang menguar dari sana, mengingatkan bahwa ibunya dulu sering menggunakan aroma yang sama. Sebuah aroma yang menenangkan dan membuatnya rindu akan wanita yang selalu menemani pemuda itu dikala kecil, apalagi saat ia kesepian akan perhatian dari sang ayah yang terlalu mementingkan politik negara dibandingkan dengan anaknya sendiri.

"Rambutmu panjang," ujar Athrun tanpa sadar. Jemari ramping dan panjangnya bermain-main dengan rambut halus pirang milik gadis itu.

Cagalli tidak menjawab, ia hanya menggerakkan tubuhnya agar semakin dekat kepada Athrun untuk mencari kehangatan yang lebih.

"Athrun..."

"Hm?" yang dipanggil sudah mencapai setengah dari perjalanan menuju alam mimpi rupanya. Mengenal Athrun semenjak perang _Valentine _pertama membuat Cagalli menyadari beberapa kebiasaan pemuda itu, yang salah satunya adalah; ia merupakan seseorang yang bisa dengan cepat tertidur meski hanya membaringkan tubuhnya saja. Kecuali jika ia sedang berpikir keras. Dan saat inilah buktinya, baru beberapa menit saja berbaring ia sudah malas membuka mata. Untungnya, Athrun bukan tipe orang yang bangun kesiangan meski nyatanya ia adalah seorang yang gampang tertidur. Pemuda berambut biru gelap itu justru dapat men_setting _waktu bangun setepat yang ia inginkan.

Cagalli menghela napas pelan.

Gadis itu menatap Athrun yang sudah menutup kedua matanya. Mengagumi setiap lekukan yang terhias dengan apik di wajah yang jauh terlihat lebih dewasa jika dibandingkan dengan saat Cagalli bertemu dengannya di sebuah pulau saat itu. Yang kalau tidak salah menghitung, itu baru hampir dua tahun yang lalu.

Mungkin sepertinya memang benar bahwa ia tengah merindukannya sekarang. Ia merindukan orang yang harus membentengi identitas aslinya dengan sebuah nama yang tak pernah hidup yang berbagi duka yang sama dengannya. Ia sangat –sangat rindu akan gestur atau kata-kata singkat yang membuat rasa jenuhnya sebagai abdi negara menghilang. Ia butuh ketenangan itu. Di sisinya merupakan sebuah adiksi tersendiri bagi Cagalli.

Detik, menit berlalu, ia masih mencari ketenangan yang belum sempurna malam ini. Ketenangan yang ia butuhkan untuk menghadapi harinya yang berat esok. Satu-satunya yang bisa menariknya dalam keputusasaan. Anehnya, seorang Athrun sendiripun dipastikan berada dalam keputusasaannya sendiri. Tapi ia mampu memposisikan diri sebagai pondasi di dalam kepercayaan diri yang dimiliki Cagalli. Cagalli yang egois –tapi ia tidak ingin menjadi munafik, Cagalli membutuhkan Athrun.

_Apa jadinya aku jika tidak pernah bertemu denganmu, Athrun?_

"Bawa aku pergi ... Jauh... Pada kedamaian, Athrun."

Ya, jika ia diberi kesempatan untuk mengutarakan satu keinginan sekali saja, maka ia tak akan pernah menolak satu hal yang dapat melupakan apa yang seharusnya ia emban.

Ia mendengarnya –kesedihan itu, dengan jelas.

Athrun mengeratkan pelukannya, mengarahkan kepala bersurai pirang itu untuk bersandar pada dadanya. Membiarkan ketidaktenangan itu mereda dengan sendirinya. Karena Athrun tak mampu –sungguh, tak mampu, "Maaf..." Athrun mencium pucuk kepala gadis itu.

"... karena kau sendirilah kedamaian itu, Cagalli."

_end_

* * *

><p><strong>Notes:<strong>

uh, saya datang lagi bawa fic (dengan judul dan ending supraaa-gaje).

Hai, haloo semua. Semoga fandom ini tidak bosan dengan kehadiran saya (malu). yup, anggap saja ini sebagai balas dendam setelah hiatus sekitar hampir dua tahunan kalau ga salah. :')

Anyway, ini cerita saya tulis dua tahun lalu juga tapi berhenti di tengah jalan. Karena ada waktu, saya berhasil meneruskannya, maaf kalau mungkin menemukan kegajean di ending cerita. Karena saya sudah kadung(?) lupa sama plotnya. Semoga aja ga melenceng jauh. Hihi. Yosh, ada feedback? :)

Terimakasih ya, udah mampir dan mereview...

april.


End file.
